militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Margarana
| partof = the Indonesian National Revolution | image = | image_size = 250px | caption = | date = 20 November 1946 | place = Marga, Bali, Indonesia | result = * NICA victory **Denpasar Conference **East Indonesia established | combatant2 = | combatant1 = Netherlands Indies Civil Administration (NICA) | commander2 = Lt. Colonel I Gusti Ngurah Rai | commander1 = Lt. Colonel F. Mollinger Capt. J.B.T König | units2 = Ciung Wanara Battalion | units1 = Y-Brigade * 8 (IV) Bataljon Stoottroepen * Gajah Merah KNIL Battalion Infantry X * Gajah Merah KNIL Battalion Infantry XI * Gajah Merah KNIL Battalion Infantry XII * 1 Plane (from Makassar) | strength1 = | strength2 = | casualties2 = 96 killed | casualties1 = 400 killed }} The Battle of Margarana ( ) was a battle fought between the Netherlands Indies Civil Administration (NICA) and the recently created, rebelling Ciung Wanara Battalion that occurred in Marga, Indonesia. Prelude As World War II ended, the British Army landed in Bali, disarmed occupying Japanese troops, and returned to Batavia. Some Dutch KNIL battalions under Gajah Merah, however, stayed in the city. When Gajah Merah's Infantry landed, Ciung Wanara commander I Gusti Ngurah Rai went to Malang to discuss Bali's condition with the head of the Republic Indonesian Army (Indonesian: Tentara Republik Indonesia), who placed one ALRI warship in Gilimanuk Harbour. On 28 May 1946, I Gusti Ngurah Rai led the army's long march to East Bali. Skirmishing began at Tanah Aron on 9 July 1946, moving later to Penglipuran. The long march then resumed until they had arrived at Tabanan. On 20 July 1946, the NICA Y-Brigade first landed at Benoa. On 11 November 1946, the battalion and defected NICA head police officer Wagimin arrived at Dangin Carik, Tabanan, planning to disarm the regency's NICA Police by the night of 18 November. On that day, the combined 300 men of platoons Barisan Banteng and Anak Banteng arrived with weapons. Battle On 19 November, the Y-Brigade arrived at army posts in Perean, Baha, Kediri, Tabanan, Penebel, and Jatiluwih to reach Marga and block the Ciung Wanara battalion's movement. Rai knew about the plan and commanded the battalion to disband, with 95 men remaining with him to commit puputan in battle. These remaining troops moved to Banjar Kelaci, Marga. On the morning of 20 November 1946, KNIL troops arrived before sunrise to block the remnant of Rai's troops as planned. The battle began at 8:00 AM. At first, KNIL troops thought the battalion's defense was too strong, so they fell back. At 12:00 PM, the Dutch troops were helped by a bomber plane from Makassar, and resumed the attack after the bombing. The battle ended at 5:00 PM, with 400 Dutch soldiers and the entire remaining Ciung Wanara battalion (including Rai) killed in action. NICA was commanded to bring all of the corpses to the Marga Market, but only 86 corpses were taken. References External links * Image Collection Category:Military history Category:Indonesia Category:Indonesian National Revolution